Mazda éfini RX-7 Type RB (FD) '96
Gran Turismo 2 |drivetrain = |year = 1996 |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |power = 260 BHP |torque = 217.0 lb-ft |displacement = 1308cc |aspiration = Turbo }} The Mazda éfini RX-7 Type RB (FD) '96 is a road car produced by Mazda. It only appears in the first two Gran Turismo games. Colors The player can select four colors when they buy this car. * Chaste White * Silver Stone Metallic * Brilliant Black * Vintage Red In-game description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: In 1991Misspelt as 1993 in-game, and technically incorrect as the latest generation RX-7 first appeared in 1991 Mazda's latest generation RX-7 was unveiled to answer any criticism that the car had gone soft in its previous incarnation. Just one look at the fabulous styling told you that it was hard as nails. In Europe and USA it came only as a two-seater, an out and out sports car, whilst the Japan-only Efini version had two tiny seats crammed into the rear. But this RX-7 was never about carrying passengers, it was about driving. The twin rotor twin turbo engine stayed at 1.308 cc but was now up to a storming 237 BHP at 6,500 rpm allowing the RX-7 to scorch to 60 mph in less than six seconds. Given full throttle in fifth gear it would go on to over 150 mph. The suspension was revised to feature race-style double wishbones at the front and rear to give super handling, perhaps at the expense of ride comfort. The power steering was revised to give super-quick turn in and the 16-inch alloy wheels were shod with 225-section rubber for increased grip. Meanwhile, the new body was both considerably lighter and stiffer than the model it replaced. In fact weight saving was deemed so critical that even the pedals were drilled to save a few ounces. The result of all this was a missile that could keep apace with supercars at more than double the money. It was universally acclaimed as being the best Japanese sports car but sadly the RX-7 was withdrawn from sale in Europe in 1996, due to changes in emissions regulations. Back home in Japan sales of this fearsome machine continued where specialist tuners had a field day increasing horsepower to almost unfeasibly high levels. Acquisition GT1 This car can be bought at the Mazda New Cars Dealership for 32,400 Credits. It appears under the name Mazda éfini RX-7 Type RB Bathurst '96 in this game. It is also one of the playable Mazda cars in Arcade Mode under Class-A. GT2 This car can be bought at the Mazda Used Cars Dealership for 17,000-18,000 Credits. Pictures File:AFB7NP--.jpg|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 1 File:A2rbnp--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT1 Arcade Mode Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:Mazda Cars Category:1990s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Rotary-engined cars Category:Cars with a one-make race